How I fell in love with a complete Idiot
by NALU4LIFE67984
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Golden hair, Chocolate brown eyes, Perfect lips, Amazing body, and a new student at Fairy Tail High. What happens when Lucy falls in love a pink headed idiot. Will he love her back? OR NAWT? ;) [A Nalu Fanfiction] Read to find out! xD [Characters may seem OC]
1. Meeting the idiot

**HELLO! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! XDDD So PLEAZE DONT BE MEEEEEEN. c: pwez. i might have a few or a lot of spelling or grammer problems but otherwise its aaaallll goood :D Thats alll. ENJOY DA STORY!**

(Normal P.O.V.)

A Blonde headed girl walked into a loud, bustling classroom. It suddenly got quiet. All eyes were on her. "Hey Hottie!" A kid behind the class shouted. The Blonde just blushed. There were a few whistles, thats when the teacher came in.

Gildarts: ALRIGHT KIDDOS BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! MR. GILDARTS HERE! LISTEN CAUSE WE GOT A NEW STUDENT! OK BLONDE WHATS YOUR NAME?!

Lucy: My name is Lucy ...Heartf- Heart. (The blonde thought it wasnt a good idea to tell my real last name or theyll find out who i really am)

Gildarts: Hello Lucy Heart, Im Mr. Clive, or you can call me Gildarts. Im your History teacher. Sit over there next to Pinky.

Pinky:HEEEEYY! :(

*Lucy walks over to her desk, sits down and looks at the pink headed boy.*

Lucy:"Did you dye your hair pink?"

Pinky: ITS SALMON! AND NO! I was born like this. D:

Lucy: Whatever...Pinky...

Natsu: My name is Natsu Dragoneel, Luigi.

Lucy: Its Lucy, L.U.C.Y, im not from a video game.

Natsu: Whatever Luce.

Lucy: Stop making up nicknames Pinky!

Gildarts: OI! OI! NATSU AND UHH LUIGI STOP FLIRTING! *Class Laughs*

Lucy: FOR THE LAST TIME! MY NAME IS LUCY! GET IT RIGHT TEACHER!

Natsu: We are not flirting pssh, I already have a girlfriend.

Lucy: Like i give a crap *rolls eyes*

*BELL RINGS*

Gildarts: GETTT OUTTA HERE YEAH BRATTS!

Lucy: Sucha a great first day, (sarcastically)

*Boys whistling in backround*

Unknown: Hey Princess! What is a hot chick like you alone?

 **FIND OUT MYSTERY PERSON OOOOH xD**

 **Natsu: obviously its..**

 **Lucy: stop spoiling it**

 **Me: Oi Oi keep reading to find out**

 **Natsu: Oh great, reading makes my head hurt..**

 **Lucy: cause you dont use your head *rolls eyes***

 **Natsu: OH YES I DO, for eating, umm and uhh**

 **Me: STAP FIGHTING!**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Sorry!**

 **Me: BTW SORRY IF ITS SHORT ILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER! ^.^**


	2. The Break up

**HEY HEY HEY, HERES THE SECOND CHAPTER! HOP YAAAL ENJOY! *Wow 2 chapters one day ;)***

Normal P.O.V

Unknown: Hey Princess! Why is a hot chick like you alone?

Lucy: Back off play boy!

Unknown: No need to be fiesty.

Unknown: Oh btw my name is Loke ;)

Lucy: *Raises eyebrow*

Another Unknown: Hey Loke stop flirting with the new girl.

Lucy P.O.V

I turn to look who it is and its a girl with lightish blueish hairish xD and she seems like a NORMAL person.

Unknown: Hey, your name is Lucy? right?

Yeah it is, and who are you?

Unknown: Im Levy McGarden!

Levy: Mind if i called you Lu-Chan?

Why not? Hey lets be friends!

Levy: SURE! XD

Levy grabs my arm and runs to the next class.

Loke: ._. okkk..

Natsu P.O.V

I see Levy grabbing Lucy and running off somewhere, like i care.

Anyway i need to go to basketball practice or i'll be late.

"OI OI FLAME BRAIN!"

 _Oh great that voice._

What do you want ice princess?

Grey: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME DRAGON BREATH?

AN ICE PRINCESS!

Grey: YEA TO THE PERSON WHO HAS FLAMES FOR BRAINS!

The person whos talking in his underwear!

Grey: Oh great, stupid stripping habit.. where did my clothes go this time?..

Grey: By the way i came here to tell you that your girlfriends cheatin on you -.-

Your joking... _how could my girlfriend cheat on me?!_

Grey: no im not...sorry man i saw her making out with some blonde dude.

Your...your lying, sh..she would never!

We made a promise!

Grey: My eyes dont lie, maybe you should go ask her yourself.

Your still lying, Lisanna would never cheat on me!

*takes out phone*

DragonSlayer: Lisanna um are you cheating on me :(

AnimalSoul23: Baby of course not!

Dragonslayer: then why is grey telling me that you did?! :/

AnimalSoul23: Hes Lying!

 _I dont know who to believe.._ Grey..are you lying to me?

Grey: No man im not, what i saw was Lisanna, your girlfriend making out in the gym with some dude.

Grey: ok lets go ask Lisanna herself. ok..

We find Lisanna with a Blonde man like grey describes,

she spots me and comes near me.

Lisanna: Hey honey *kisses my cheek*

Yeah, hey. Who you got there?

Lisanna: Oh hes Laxus!

Oh..ok.

Grey: Lisanna tell Natsu!

Lisanna: Tell him what?!

Grey: Making out with this blonde in the gym?

Lisanna: Ummm NO! uh uh I never did! Natsu you believe me?

...

Grey: Listen Lisanna, we all saw you, poor Natsu was still in class. Pathetic. Cheating on your own boyfriends back.

Laxus: Just tell the man you gonna break up with him

 _my heart shatters in a million pieces_

Lisanna: Natsu, i dont like you anymore, Laxus is my new boyfriend.

Forget it. _I start to run_

Grey: oi Natsu wait up!

 _my tears start to flow , i kept running._

 _I didnt care if people were staring._

 _Thats when i crashed into someone, like ouch. :/_

 **CLIFF HANGER! EHH I GUESS! XD**

 **Lucy: You need to really watch where your going Natsu!**

 **Natsu: :( sorry**

 **Lucy: You better be -.-**

 **Me: OI OI xD maybe slow down next time**

 **Natsu: PSH!**

 **Lucy/Natsu/Me: CYA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
